


Run My Dear, If You Can~

by Meme_Gang101



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abusive Yandere, Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M, Possessive Yandere, Possible smut, Will Add More Later, Yandere x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Gang101/pseuds/Meme_Gang101
Summary: To start off, It is about Tobias and Y/n. Two childhood friends who lives together in a nice home. Before he lives with Y/n, he lived with his abusive father and weak mother, seeing how possessive and controlling his father is to his mother and the way his father beat her and scream when he is drunk. Only being 4 when Tobias shot his father down after his mother passed out from all the punches and slaps. While his Mother was passed out, the young Tobias was able to experience the thrill of killing his father, shooting him multiple times, finishing it off by saying. "This is fun Daddy!" Before another shot was directed onto the father's head.Somehow, Tobias wasn't charged with the murder of his father. Being a child and his father was known as being an ass toward all people. His Mother was close friends with Y/n Mother, knowing each other from high school when they were young. Letting them move in and stay with them. Y/n met Tobias that way and their relationship started off into a tight bond. Doing everything together. But the trauma with Tobias Mother was still with her as later on she took her own life, having Y/n parents adopt Tobias.What will happen between them two and their own future
Relationships: Yandere/Male Reader, YandereOriginalcharacter/Malereader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story will slowly develop over time. Going through Y/n and Tobias when they were young till they become young adults. Tobias slowly becoming physical, and deranged as he gets older and how it effects Y/n. So yeah.

Sounds of running, ragged panting, and puddles being splashed filled the dark and gloomy alley. Y/n's heart is beating uncontrollably, pushing his body past the limit to continue running. He isn't a track star of his school but, he has this burning desire to keep going. Even if it means to finally get away from him. Making turns after turns, going through different alleys. It was almost impossible to get rid of him, hearing his distinct voice echoing the gloomy ally.

"Oh Y/n, don't you think it is useless to run~?" He said in a seductive tone, following with a burst of crazed laughter. It only made Y/n's face scrunched up in disgust, having him hearing his voice or even thinking about him gave him chills being shot down his spine and the built-up anger growing even more. But Y/n's fear of being caught by him worsens. 

Using his two arms and wrapping around to rub himself up and down to get some warmth. The night is very cold, with goosebumps forming on Y/n's s/c arms. But now, everything is rather hushed, no sound of laughing coming from him, only the rapid breaths coming out of Y/n can be heard. Slowing down his pace and made another turn for his safety measures and stays there. Leaning his body against the wall, catching his breath. Feeling tired and sick from running away from him. Hugging himself as tears roll down his cheek, unable to keep in. 

Quietly sobbing to himself as he uses his arm to wipe the tears, "W-why...why fucking me..?" He mutters to himself. The heavy breathing and sniffles increased in volume. Making Y/n realize that he is too loud, which could expose a temporary hiding spot. Wiping the tears from his face one final time before dashing away from his spot. 

Y/n's lips were quivering, finding that himself it was hard to keep the painful sensation locked up. Having the tears once again flow out, making his vision blurry. But something ahead gave him potential hope, the light at the end. It was a bustling and loud shopping area. The perfect place to hide and go to the nearest police station. He will be gone for good.  
Y/n's eyes shot up in pure joy, his heart is beating rapidly, a curve at the end of his mouth curves upward. 

'Free, I'm going to be free!'

Y/n thought in his mind, not wanting to give up just now. Panting heavily as he reaches his hand out toward the light, clenching his fist as if he held onto the light. Becoming almost close, he lets out a calm sigh. "Just...close..." Y/n muttered. But the back of his head was met with a blunt object. Everything turns into slow motion. Y/n's vision became blurry, deafening screeches met with his ear. The hit was compelling but not enough for him to pass out in an instant. His breath became shallow and quiet, his body falling onto the dirty and cold concrete floor.

Y/n's side of the face made a thud onto the floor which made him groan in pain. Seeing blood splattered onto the wall of the alley. Since it was a slim alley, the blood made the most on those walls.  
Groans and quiet breathing only came out of Y/n. Feeling a warm liquid gushing out his back head. His headaches a lot in pain as he can solely groan to that uncomfortable sensation. 

A cold, long slender hand caresses Y/n's cheek, moving underneath his face and squeezes him that way in a grip Y/n can't move away from. Bringing close and whispers to his ear, "You tried to run but you've failed~." They cooed. With Y/n's body trembling in his half-conscious state. His vision is blurry as he squints his eye and looks at the person that is talking to him. It was no other but...  
HIM

Despite Y/n sobbing at the sight of him, with his current state, he is too weak to fight back. His body was lifted off the ground and onto the grasp of him. As again, Y/n's vision is blurry, he can see the crazed expression on his face, the way he looks at him was like him stabbing his soul with a knife over and over again. 

With the pain never-ending. As the warm liquid turns out to be Y/n's blood coming out, it made him fully loose conscious, his eyes became heavy and the darkness slowly engulfs him. The last thing he hears was him chuckling saying, "Let's head back to our home Y/n, as running away again is completely futile~". Y/n's body went limp as the darkness got him in whole, seeing nothing but the dark.  
-  
Young Y/n shot up from his bed, panting heavily as he clenches his chest. Hearing his heartbeat going rapidly. Looking down as his breathing slows down, his hand that clenches his chest slumps down. 'Was that...a dream? No that can't be it seems so...real'  
Y/n thought to himself, hearing a rustling sound coming from the right of his bed. Turning to see Tobias sleeping peacefully, always wrapping his arm around Y/n in his slumber. 

Tobias is always clingy toward Y/n, and also possessive too. Keeping him away from other neighbourhood kids and scaring others from school so he can have Y/n to himself. Tagging along with Y/n to everywhere he goes, from going to a supermarket to run errands, to going to the bathroom to shower. 

It bugs Y/n from the way Tobias is but his parents always reminds him that his father was a cruel man and was always hurting Tobias and his mom. Wanting to have someone to be there with and for him. Making Y/n suck it up and go through it. Y/n feels his waist being gripped tightly by the now awake Tobias, him sitting up with a heavy yawn as he looks at him. "

You have a nightmare Y/n?" he asks, sounding tired and innocent. Rubbing his eye and hugs Y/n almost instantly. Tobias's black hair is very messy and all over the place. "Uh yeah...the dream was scary a-and real.." Y/n replies, sometimes trailing off or stuttering in his speech.

"Do not worry Y/n, I will forever protect you from any dangers!" The young Tobias said in a brave tone, smiling at Y/n before a burst of soft laughter is heard from him. Hearing that made Y/n feel better, hugging Tobias in a comforting grasp before laying on the bed. "There is School tomorrow Toby, let's sleep," Y/n said with a yawn. Laying back on the bed as Tobias does the same, holding Y/n's hand with a grin before falling asleep first. A smile formed on Y/n before he falls asleep too, holding Tobias hand back.

-The Morning-

Blaring noises coming from the alarm clock made  
Y/n be the one who wakes up first, obviously tired despite having a good night sleep. Having Tobias as usual sleeping on him, with his legs around and his arm holding Y/n close hence the reason why his body feels heavy. Nudging Tobias to get off of him gently which he received a death grip from him, whining in pain Y/n tries to wriggle out of the tight grasp, "Toby...y-you're hurting m-me..." He said which made Tobias wake up in an instant and grin at Y/n. "Y/n is adorable! Adorable!" He said before his grip tightens to the point Y/n feel like his ribs are about to snap before letting him go. Making Y/n wheeze and groan in pain, the throbbing pain on his sides are unbearable as it makes Y/n cry. 

Which made Tobias repeatedly saying sorry to Y/n, hugging him which made Y/n flinched from the touch before letting Tobias hug him. Reviving multiple caresses and kisses to the forehead from the black-haired boy. Making Y/n roll and get off of the bed, stumbling a bit on the wooden floor while clutching this chest in pain. "I'm sorry Y/n! I didn't mean to." Tobias said with a rather miserable expression. "Ah.Uhm.its okay Tobias, let's get ready for school ok?" Y/n said, opening his room door and exits his room, first heading to the bathroom. Tobias follows him as usual, "Can't wait for going to middle school with Y/n!" Going into the bathroom as well. Going on to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste from a cup that holds their toothbrush and toothpaste. 

Pouring a little bit of water onto the toothbrush before the Young Tobias brushes his teeth. While behind him, Y/n slowly lifts his shirt, revealing bruises on his sides, letting out a heavy sigh. "Toby, you gave me bruises again," Y/n said with a frown, visibly upset as he pulls his shirt back down as he went to get his toothbrush, applying toothpaste and pouring a little bit of water onto as well, brushing his teeth too. Tobias used an arm and wrap it around  
Y/n's waist and hug him the way, "I'm sowfy Y/n!" He said while brushing his teeth, which made his speech muffled. Tightening the grip around Y/n's waist once again to earn a wince from him before letting go with a snicker, proceeding with finishing up brushing his teeth. Y/n letting out a heavy sigh as he went to brush his teeth too after he pulls his shirt down.

Y/n was the first to finish as he spits down on the sink bowl, Tobias noticing that, rushes. Spitting down on the other sink bowl, having two for each of them. Y/n went on and take care of himself, washing his face and brushing out his bed head. To is on the other hand don't have any care for his hair as he ruffles it up and went straight to washing his face too. Almost like copying Y/n but he doesn't mind that too much. Exiting the bathroom and back to his room, facing his drawers while going on one knee to reach the lowest drawer. 

Pulling out to have his medkits, buying his own as he doesn't want to worry his parents with using so much of the bandages and ointments. Taking the ointments and lifts his shirt and applying those on his sides. Thank goodness his ribs didn't get broken as he has to go through the trouble of making up an excuse for his parents and go to the hospital. Only being a throbbing pain. 

Making a sharp inhale, Y/n body shakes as his hand rubs his sides so soft and gentle as if he can even hold an ant without accidentally squishing it. He rose his head and bites his bottom lip, finishing applying the ointments on one of his sides, moving onto the other one. Doing the same thing, this time Tobias was behind him all the time, intensely starring at him. He is sitting on the bed, just behind Y/n, looking up and down. Looking at every curve, it is unusual for an 11-year-old to look at someone like that but, it was the hormones doing their work.

Y/n had finished applying the ointment on his sides, changing his clothes. First removing his shirt, putting it into a bin before putting on large patch bandages on his sides. Closing the drawer with the medkits, he goes and stands up, opening another drawer to take out his uniform. First putting on the white collared shirt with a long sleeve and an f/c sweater vest over it. Then a black slack with a black belt around it. Finishing it off with black leather shoes. Patting himself down as a small smile crept up his face as he finished. 

"Y/n is so pretty~!" Tobias chirped from behind which made Y/n, flinched from the sudden voice and turn to Tobias. Not knowing he was behind him all the time, looking down in silent embarrassment before looking back at Tobias, "You still don't have your clothes on, hurry up." Y/n said, with a calm yet annoyed tone, walking out of his room. Soon being grabbed by the arm and jerked back into the room, falling on the floor with his back, making a huge thud." gAh-!"  
"Don't leave me yet Y/n, that made me upset," Tobias said with a frown before he starts putting on the uniform, minus the sweater vest. Humming a tune to himself while looking at Y/n on the ground, groaning from the sudden impact and the throbbing pain on his sides. Taking a while for him to get up but, that doesn't faze Tobias as he sits on the bed to tie his shoes.

"Y/n, I heard a thud and groan, honey, are you boys doing okay?"  
M/n called out downstairs making lunches for Y/n and Tobias. "Y-yeah, mom...I'm good." Y/n replies as Tobias then said, "Yes Mrs L/n!" With a joyful tone before finishing tying his shoes and drags Y/n up, not giving him the time to get up himself. Making him held his sides with a sharp gasp. "Be gentle to me this time." Y/n snapped, glaring at Tobias. It does nothing but makes his grip on Y/n's wrist, earning a short yell, "What was that?" He asked, looking down at Y/n who is holding onto his wrist, his knees slumped onto the ground, panting heavily to control the pain. "N-nothing..let me go please." He mutters which to Tobias, he let go. Rubbing his wrist to see that it left a bruise on his s/c wrist.

Seeing that Tobias walked out of the room and downstairs made him stand up, not too fast to hurt his sides again. Dusting himself before he goes through his draw one last time to find (bracelet, watch. Etc) and puts it on to cover the bruise on his wrist. Going out of the room and downstairs as well. His eye meeting with tasty waffles, eggs and bacon. With various toppings to his liking. Sitting down on the chair to start eating, seeing his dad wearing glasses and figuring out his usual word puzzle on the daily newspaper while eating toast and drinking coffee. And in front of him is Tobias, talking to his mother about how he is looking forward to school and all as she packs up the lunches.

Seeing her putting the lunches beside their backpacks and walks behind Y/n's dad with a hug. "Can't you see the two starting their first day of middle school? They had grown so fast." She said, clearly happy with a smile on her face. "They were two little fellows and now, two grown boys." Y/n's dad added with a chuckle, having the two adults laughing together. Before looking at Tobias and Y/n together.

"Y/n? You seem to be rather quiet, is everything alright?" Y/n Dad asks, which made Y/n head shot up, finding himself holding a fork and poking the waffle. Not eating it at all that time, turning his head to his dad with a smile, "Oh yeah, I'm good, just tried." Y/n replied, giving his father a smile to assure him that all is good. Despite the throbbing pain on his side and a bruise on his wrist which is covered by a/an (watch, bracelet, etc.) Fortunately, Y/n's father took that and didn't press any further. 

Y/n took the time to eat his waffles, eggs, and bacon. It wasn't all hot but either way, he is hungry. Finishing up his food and using a napkin to wipe the corners of his mouth. "You did great with the breakfast mom," Y/n tells her with a smile which made his mother ruffle his head in response before picking up the dirty dishes and went on to put them in the sink. Tobias gets out from his seat and leans close to Y/n across the table, "It's time to go don't you think, Y/n?" He said in a quiet tone, sounding a bit possessive when he said Y/n's name. Which made Y/n, lean back by how close Tobias was and did a slow nod. "Oh yeah, being late for our first day isn't good." He replies, pushing his seat back and getting up before he pushes his chair back. 

His mom getting both his and Tobias's backpack and lunchboxes before she shares them a kiss on the cheek. "Bye-bye Y/n and Tobias!" She said as Y/n's Dad says goodbye as well, not leaving his sight to the word puzzles. Picking up a pencil to write down the words. Y/n waves goodbye as he went to open the front door and exit the house, following Tobias saying goodbye to the two adults before leaving the house too. 

Y/n closing the door after Tobias walked out and starts walking to school. Both of them walking on the sidewalk. It was quiet between them, which Y/n rather have until Tobias throws himself onto Y/n, which caught him off guard, making him stumble forward. "Y/nnn, I hate when you are quiet, and I'm bored," Tobias said with his usual innocent-looking smile. The slight rough movement made Y/n's sides hurt and the stumble made sure it hurt well. Bitting his bottom lip and keep himself from being loud and yell in pain. "Tobias, my sides still hurt, be careful," Y/n told him, obviously sounding in pain. Usually, Tobias wouldn't care and continue to annoy Y/n, liking when Y/n cry out in pain or his attention on him. 

But now, he stands up straight and grins. "Fine fine Y/n." He said, holding Y/n's arm instead and keeping it that way. At first, Y/n doesn't mind it that much as he let out a sigh of relief that Tobias finally listened to him. Tobias would hold his arm and rest his head on Y/n shoulder, slowly getting touchy with him. But as the two starts reaching close to the school, other students started to walk in the same way as the two to the school. Some glancing at Y/n and Tobias, looking at their friends and whispering. On how close they were and how touchy Tobias is being. But Tobias, himself doesn't care about the others as he gave a deathly glared at those to look at him and his Y/n.

And Y/n noticed it all and pushes Tobias away, "Don't get too close with me.." He told him in a hushed tone. Making the young Tobias frown and step aside, his hand clenched into a fist. The awkward atmosphere lingers between the two, and still does as they enter the school. The frustration of not holding onto Y/n only rises in Tobias. Leaving himself with a sour expression. 

"Y/n, meet me at the rooftop during lunch, kay?" Tobias tells Y/n, looking at him with a smile, feeling as if it was forced. And hiding his true intentions of just simply eating with Y/n. But Y/n doesn't mind, replying with, "Yeah sure, see you at Pe and Science." Before the two head their separate ways. With the bell ringing afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choharu is being used by Tobias to do his bidding. The first one being that no one goes to the rooftop at lunch. And we get to see some good stuff. :)

School is rather peaceful for Y/n, sitting on his desk, listening to the teacher's lecture. With his pencil and notebook, he quietly drew doodles on the corners of the paper. Sometimes writing down important things for his class which will be later used. His train of thoughts was stopped when a boy sitting next to him stared at the little doodles. "Woah man, you good at drawing. Too bad I suck." He said, his eyes still on the paper. 

"Ah, oh..uhm.., thanks!" Y/n said, trailing off at times, not expecting someone to look at his paper and compliment his little doodles. The boy smiled, "No problem, you got to teach me how to draw though next time." He said, sparking up a conversation. One that Y/n like to be in, although he isn't a full-fledged drawer, he likes to create doodles to pass time. Going through his backpack and take out a small notebook, containing all of his past drawings and opens it. Showing it to the boy sitting next to him. 

The boy looks at the drawings with pique interest. "Say, you got Art class?" He asks, which made Y/n shake his head. As before, he hadn't thought of taking art class, therefore not picking it. "What? With that kind of skills you not? How about you get into art club? A lotta people will like you there." The boy suggests, looking through more of the drawings in the notebook which Y/n lets him do. "Oh really? Been a while since I joined in clubs before." He said, making the boy raise his brow.

"Where you shy then?" He asks but Y/n shakes his head, making him think for a bit before saying, "You was busy with homework or something like that?" Still made Y/n said, "Nope, I have so much free time after school." The boy's face is in disbelief, "Then why don't you join any clubs before?" Y/n, rubbing the back on his head with a sheepish smile, "Well, it's because I have a childhood friend, Tobias who always make me hang with him." Y/n replied. 

"Clingy eh? Must be annoying." The boy said, propping his arm on the desk with a light huff. Y/n making a small laugh with a nod, "Yeah, pretty much is but, what's your name?" Y/n asks, wanting to pursue the potential friendship, now being able to have a friend other than Tobias. "The name is Asher! You?" He said with a smile.

Y/n had gone on and introduced himself too. Both laughing together as their friendship became official. The two now going on about drawing and how having PE together would be very fun. Tobias in his class, resting his head on his hand as he stares out at the daze. Tapping his finger on the desk, grumbling things to himself. His mood wasn't his usual bright and friendly. Rather closed off and upset, still on about how Y/n didn't want him to hold him on their way to school. 

Being rather bummed about it, he props his arm on the desk and rests his head on it. Staring at his left where there is a window, daydreaming his class away. As his teacher is doing nothing since they already talked about their class and such. Leaving the students time of their own. Tobias isn't the kind to be so social, especially when he and Y/n depart each way on a bad note. Imagining himself having Y/n all for himself, no one would bother them, they would spend all of their time together. 

The thought of that makes the young Tobias grin as it made him feel a bit better. A soft tap on the shoulder was getting on his shoulder, not having the care to see who did that. He ignores the touch, only for it to become rougher, enough for the messy black-haired boy to sit up straight, seeing a girl next to his desk, standing. With her hands behind her back, and was leaning a bit close to Tobias to get his attention. "What?" Tobias said, sounding annoyed that the girl ruined his precious daydream of Y/n.

Hearing that made her bow, "Sorry! Just wanna talk to you, cause you look sad." She apologizes, fiddling with her finger while looking down. Tobias had no interest in her as he continues to ignore her and rest his back on the desk. "W-wait! I want to be friends with you!" She stutters, not wanting her interaction with Tobias to end just yet. Tobias moves his head up and looks at her dead in the eyes before looking away. "No." 

The response isn't what she expected as it made her frown a little, "Pretty pleaseee?" She begs, clasping her hand together, making a sad expression. But that doesn't phase Tobias but, imagining Y/n begging him is something he would like to see, giving him an idea. "Fine, you will help me with anything and everything, no matter what. Got it?" Tobias said, turning his head back to the girl. 

"Yeah, got it! My name is Chiharu, what's yours?" She asks, sounding energetic and happy that Tobias would finally accept her friendship offer. "Tobias, we will have a lot of fun." He replies, a grin appears on his face as he found someone willing to do his future bidding, feeling that it would be easier to get Y/n all for himself by removing those around him. "So, what kind of classes you have?" Tobias asks, starting the conversation. 

Making the young Chiharu think for a bit, "Hmm...I got math after." Which made something clicked into Tobias mind, Y/n have that class too, which an idea came to thought. "There is someone I want you to befriend, his name is Y/n. Can you do that?" Tobias asks Chiharu, which leaves her nodding in response. Poor girl, not mowing what she is getting into and is only being used. "But that'll be easy, what do I do after??" She asks, tilting her head to the side. Which made Tobias take a while to think of what for her to do next.

"Then I want you to know how he feels about me and what he thinks of," Tobias replies with a shrug, not knowing what to add to the plan as of now. "Oh yeah, also make sure no one comes to the rooftop, is that easy for you to understand?" Tobias added, almost forgetting about that part. The girl nodded, just saying yes to anything at this point. "Got it but...why-" 

"Don't question my orders, kay?" Tobias cuts her off, his usual cheerful grin shows up. Leaning back to his seat with a chuckle afterwards. At first, made Chiharu surprised at that response but she shrugged to herself and does a thumbs up. "Got it, Tobias!" She said, sounding so happy and pure like again, the poor girl doesn't know that she is being used for something far sinister. And how it will affect her whole life in the future. 

Then the voice of their teacher got all of the student's attention. "Okay guys, the bell is about to ring, go get your backpack and be ready to leave." Upon hearing that, Chiharu went back to her desk which was across and closer to the front. Grabbing her backpack with a happy hum before going back to Tobias desk. "Wanna walk together to our class?" She asks, holding her backpack while holding the strap and scratching the surface of it. Tobias getting up from his desk as bend down to get his backpack which is underneath his desk and grabs it.

Standing back up with a nod, "Yeah, why not." He answers. With the bell ringing the two exit their class and walking through the halls together. Chiharu trying so many ways to start a conversation, asking Tobias so many questions ranging from, "What is your favourite food." To "Do you think I'm cute?". Tobias answering to those with, "Anything." And "No." Leaving the girl a little hurt in the feelings but that doesn't bother her that much. She thought she can make Tobias fall for her either way.

The two parting ways when they have to take separate halls to go to their class. Chiharu humming a song to herself, her arms swinging side to side in sync with the song. Finding her way to her math class, she can see all of the students sitting on their desk and some talking to their friends. Which made her realize something, she doesn't know what Y/n looks like or who he is. Only knowing his name made Chiharu stuck in a messy spot. 

Her scratching the surface of her bag strap intensify, stopping instantly when a burning feeling on the tip of her finger increases. Seeing that it left a red mark, she lets her hand go and shakes it off. Finding an empty desk and sits on it. Putting her bag down and thinks of ideas to find Y/n. Of course, she can't yell out his name and see who responds because Y/n might question her on how she knows his name. "What if-" Chiharu stopped herself, of course asking random people if their name is Y/n is stupid, a stupid idea. 

But it wouldn't hurt, right? Chiharu shakes her head, forgetting that as she thinks it's bad either way. Slapping her face together, "Get it together, you gotta find Y/n!" She said to herself, letting out a heavy sigh. Feeling a hand on her shoulder made her almost turn her whole body around. Seeing a boy looking at her with a small smile. "That's me, what you need to find me for?" Y/n asks, making her almost choke on her spit. Coughing, covering her mouth with her hand, later catching her breath. She didn't expect it to work like that as she tries to explain and stumbles over her words. Laughing awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. "Haha, um..." 

She trails off, not knowing what to say. A few minutes of silence made the situation between the two unbearably weird before she burst out saying, "Let's be friends! Best friends!" Catching Y/n off guard with the sudden proposal. First becoming friends with Asher and then having another opportunity to make another friend. It made the young Y/n happy, "Cool, I'm Y/n by the way." He introduces himself.

"My name is Chiharu!" She said, her rapid beating heart slows down as she is thankful that he didn't question her right away. Letting out a relieved sigh, "So yeah, how'd know my name?" Making her freeze in place, looking away with a nervous laugh. "Haha sooo..you have PE, right?" She asks, looking back at Y/n, fiddling with her hand. Him nodding his head in response.

Chiharu lets out another heavy sigh, "Well uhm, the...teacher for the class wanna make sure that a group of you guys get your sports uniform..?" Sounding unsure at the end, feeling like she should just give up and apologize to Y/n. Before she opens her mouth, Y/n replies with, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about getting those uniforms from the office, thanks." He said, turning his head to see an empty desk beside there Chiharu is sitting and sits on it.

"Do you have P.E too?" Y/n asks which to Chiharu nods, "Right after lunch." She answers but, she doesn't share those classes like Y/n, Asher, and Tobias. Upon hearing that Y/n doesn't share Pe with her leaves with a small frown. "That sucks big time." She said with a pout, making him let out a laugh. "Really big time." He said. Which the two share a small smile. 

Before they could converse any further, the teacher came in and started their class. The sudden friendship between the two had begun, both of them working together on an assignment which was given by the teacher. Chiharu asking him multiple questions. Soon learning about Tobias and Y/n, slowly starting to understand why Tobias wants her to befriend Y/n.

'Because he doesn't have classes with him and wants to know what's up!' She thought in her mind, with that answer alone made her quiet enough to not asks Y/n about Tobias nor press it any further. She smiling as she listened to Y/n talk about himself, hearing the positive, and calmness in the boy's tone. His body isn't all stiff and crouching over in pain as the pain of his sides went away over time. 

The two's conversation came to an end when the bell ringed, her getting her bag as Y/n went and grab his backpack. Chiharu waving goodbye to Y/n as she went off in different ways before he went his way to the rooftop. Wondering what Tobias needed him for, not thinking too much as he goes through stairs after stairs. Soon being halfway, his legs start to ache while sitting on the stairs. "Just...how long does this take." He said to himself before standing up.

Standing on one leg and does a few small kicks and does the same to the other before going his way through the stairs. Looking at the entrance of the rooftops is lines of orange cones blocking the stairs and Tobias standing behind it, leaning against the doors which leads to the rooftop. Leaving Y/n confused as he still went up on the last stairs before walking over the orange cones and to Tobias. "Isn't the rooftop closed? What if-" Y/n was cut off by Tobias as he pulls his hand and opens the door to the rooftop and bring them outside. 

Y/n's brows furrow as he steps back away from Tobias, which to no avail he pulls him close to a punch straight across the face. Making Y/n fall down due to the impact, holding his cheek pain. "What was that for?!" He shouted at Tobias, hun tackling Y/n down and landed punches after punches. His red eyes staring straight at Y/n, panting heavily with adrenaline spiralling out of control. His vision getting shakey, "Y/n...you made me...soo hohoho..fucking mad!" Tobias said, laughing uncontrollably. 

His hand grasped around Y/n neck, at this point Y/n is utterly terrified of Tobias. Blood dripping from his nose and his hand holding the black-haired boy arm. Pushing it away to avoid being strangled, it been a while since he had seen Tobias in his frenzied state. Seeing his eye wide, his hand shaking, and erratic breathing was enough to make Y/n scared of his life. Remembering the last time Tobias was like that, he almost beat a kid to death, laughing hysterically with blood coating his fist. "T-Tobias please, I-I'm so so so sorry!" Y/n said to him, tears rolling down his cheek as he moves his body to get Tobias off of him. 

Tobias body stood still, using his weight and sits on Y/n chest. Keeping him still as his hand roams around Y/n's neck and then cups his cheek, leaning over with his face rather close to the other's. "Why did you tell me to let go?" He asks, sounding hushed and pissed. His red eyes meeting Y/n's e/c. His fingers fiddling the locks of his Y/n's hair, his body twitches a couple of times before letting out a burst of random laughter. 

The young Y/n couldn't hold it in as he stops moving his body and bawls, scared of Tobias, his face aches, the dull pain from his sides aches, scared of everything, everything hurts, he hated it, hated it a lot. "Oh no no no, Y/n. I'm sorry." Tobias said, snapped from his frenzied state as he showers Y/n with kisses all over his face. Caressing his cheek before placing a soft and gentle kiss on the lips.

At first, became a sloppy kiss on Y/n's mouth. The poor boy froze in a confused state, feeling Tobias's tongue swirling around his mouth. Hearing moans and pants coming from Tobias. Later, Tobias breaks the kiss while bursting out his usual laughter. Finding it is a hard time to hold it in, "I love you Y/n, I love you, I love you, I love you." He said, repeating his words over and over before letting out a happy sigh. Looking at Y/n with his usual grin. 

Poor young Y/n, looking traumatized at what he just experienced. No longer wanting to look at Tobias, turning his head away, shutting his eyes. "Eh? Y/n, don't do that, look at me and say you love me!" He heard Tobias, cupping his cheek and turning his head back, facing the one on top of him. "N-no..let me go!"

The grip on his face suddenly became tighter, Tobias's nails almost digging under his skin. "You are being a bitch here Y/n..." he mutters but loud enough for Y/n himself to hear. His moods turned from happy to annoyed in an instant. Making him unpredictable as to how he will react to anything. Tears still going as Y/n sniffles and breaths heavily, finding it hard with Tobias sitting on his chest. "I-I love you, o-okay?" He stutters but, Tobias's nails dug deep under his skin making his repeatedly yelling "Ow, Ow, that hurts!"

"Look at me when you say that." Tobias demands which Y/n nods a lot while looking at Tobias, seeing the expression on his face. Looking like a killer who had lost all of his patience, ready to hurt his victims any second now. "I love you!" He yells to which he is satisfied, him pecking Y/n lips before getting off of him as went on to grab his lunch. Leaning his back against the large fence and opens the box, eating his lunch there and then. With his usual grin plastered on his face.

Y/n touches his face, he doesn't feel any swelling nor sees any bruises when he used the black screen of his phone to see a reflection of himself. Only dirt on his chin, blood on his nose, and nail marks on his cheek. Focusing on himself and using a handkerchief from his backpack to wipe off the blood. Before hearing, "Why don't you eat your food Y/n?" Turning to see Tobias eating his sandwich, looking back at him with a smile. 

"And sit with me, I won't hurt you...yet," Tobias said, snickering while he lay and empty spot beside him. Y/n cautiously approaches Tobias and sit next to him, leaving some space away from each other which to him, he doesn't care. The two sitting and eating their lunch together in silence. Y/n going deep into thoughts as his first kiss was stolen by Tobias and how his mood swings are dangerously fast. Staring down at the floor. And faint noises of other kids chattering what the only sounds that keep the atmosphere between the two other than quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher finna catch feelings for our Y/n. But Tobias ain’t having it. :0   
> Pls read the note for this chapter at the end. And thx for reading!

School days went by like a breeze, time itself goes fast when we least expect it. It's the day before the weekend as now Y/n carrying boxes from a school storage room to the art class, having his first day being the club to be this day. His bruised on his sides and wrist begins to fade away, making him comfortable enough to wear a short-sleeved white collared shirt. Y/n feels better with attending Art club every Wednesday and Friday, and being around Asher and Chiharu on top of that. 

Slowly spending less time with Tobias means he can avoid the black-haired boy crazy outbursts and weird sloppy kisses. Shaking his thought to forget that time at the rooftop, muttering himself. "Just forget." Reaching to the art room where he meets himself with other students waving at him, putting the box down which is filled with supplies. The young kids went over to him and went through the box, each getting a pack of pencils and erasers and some went to get a sketchbook.

The art teacher supervising the club told the students that they are going outside for today. They all including Y/n got their stuff and exit the Art room. Asher standing beside him, nudging his arm with his shoulder. "You like this so far?" He asks to which Y/n replies with, "A lot, this is enjoyable." With a smile. The two went on and talk about their favourite shows, looking forward to the weekend to watch the new episodes. 

"Hey, I forgot to ask but, can I see your drawing Y/n asks, sounding curious since he let Ashers see his but he hadn't seen Asher's. In response, he runs the back of his head with a nervous laugh before looking down. "Just gonna warn ya, it's not so good." He said before opening his sketchbook, showing him a few sketches. Most of the drawings are overall pretty good, few body proportions are off, the anatomy isn't all accurate, and lines that aren't all good. But it's just fine.

"It's so good, what do you mean?" Y/n said with a laugh after he had taken a look. The silver-haired boy face lit up from the compliment, laughing along. "You think so? Thanks!" He replies. As again, the two kept on talking until the group reaches outside of the school. Where the track and the pool which is a bit farther can be seen, also the large and gorgeous flower field, it being the school's biggest pride as that field is taken with the utmost care. 

The sun gleaming down on the fields looks so beautiful, just even the sight of it got all of Y/n's attention. The teacher went on and told the students to go around and do some sketches. Upon hearing that, Y/n went and hold Asher's hand and take them to a tree that is close enough to the school's flower field. A faint blush crept on Asher's face in the reaction to his hand being held. 

The two sitting together with the flower field in front of them, taking out their supplies and opening up their sketchbooks and went on drawing the vast fields. Y/n glancing at the flowers before scribbling his pencil on the paper. Although it is quiet between them, Asher was staring at Y/n, admiring the beauty. His h/c hair flowing with the breeze, his e/c matches made his heart almost instantly fluttered. Asher, later on, found himself smiling, realizing that he quietly cursed at himself and turns his now tomato head away. 

Does he, have feelings for Y/n, for a boy? Is that even normal at this point, could he be his first love? What would it be like for them to be together, he doesn't know but, he is willing to take the chance, turning his head back to Y/n. "H-hey?" He said, thinking about inviting Y/n to his house to hang out and start from there.

Y/n stopped drawing as he heard Asher, turning his head to his. "Yeah Asher?" He replies, tilting his head to the side a bit. That was enough to make the poor Asher stumble over his words, a lot. "Y-yeah u-umm...s-say, wanna-" Just to be cut off by the sound of someone yelling Y/n's name and shouting hi or hello. Y/n head turns around to see who's that as Asher looking annoyed, looking at the direction the sound came from.

It was Chiharu, waving like crazy as she runs toward Y/n and Asher. Stopping in her tracks, throwing her hands on her knees heaving and gasping for air, not being used to running a lot. Plopping onto the ground next to the two, fanning herself to become cool. “Ha...oh?” Glancing at Y/n’s paper and then at Asher’s

Seeing the details which reflect the flower field was enough to amaze Chiharu. “Woahh, it looks so cool!” She exclaimed. Asher raise a brow, not being familiar with the girl, “School is already over, why you still here?” He asks, masking his annoyed tone with a confused one. “I was on cleaning duty and just had happened to see you guys, I’m Chiharu!” She answers, introducing herself to the silver-headed boy. 

Asher glances at her and then looks away, letting out a huff as he went on and starts sketching the flower field before replying with, “Asher.” Before quietly scribbling away, still upset that girl Chiharu ruined his opportunity to hang with Y/n. Having to ask him that later. 

Far away from the fields and into the school, Tobias staring out at the window from an empty classroom. Crossing his arm and rest his head on it as he stares at the exact spot Y/n is at. Doing so effortlessly despite being far. Singing a song to himself reminds him of his mother, not feeling emotional or anything because he misses her, just singing the song. 

“ Oh chérie, oh chérie, tout va bien.”

Looking down at the floor where he continues to sing. 

“Je te serre dans mes bras et te donne des tonnes de bisous.” 

Tapping his fingers against the window, staring back at Y/n which make the black-haired boy smile again.

“Teins-moi toujours fort dans tan sommeil. Parce que papa est méchant ce soir.”

He finishes it off before turning away and exiting the empty classroom. Going down the flight of stairs, taking his time to reach the front gate.

Now the trio chatting away this whole time, Asher letting go of the small hatred for Chiharu as he learns that she is a nice person. Them bonding a friendship through Y/n. Feeling a slight buzz in his back pocket, Y/n takes out his phone, seeing that it is getting close to 5 pm. Telling the two that it would be best to head home. Closing his sketchbook and puts his stuff in his backpack. Asher doing the same while Chiharu holds her bag, waiting on the two. 

“How about we go to the shopping area and have fun!” She suggested, going on how she got her allowance from her parents and it would be her treat. “Oh! Sounds great, you not so bad after all.” Asher said, standing up while doing a couple of stretches. Y/n head perks up from hearing that, nodding as he does the same. Dusting off the grass and dirt bits off his clothes. 

“Okay, there is also that dessert I wanna try at the shopping area,” Y/n said before the three make their way to the school gates, waving the art teacher goodbye along the way. Y/n was about to talk about all of the things he is looking forward to in the shopping area until his eyes are met with Tobias. Seeing him smiling, running to him with a hug on the arm. 

“Toby...what are you doing here? You suppose to be home.” Y/n asks him, not knowing why he is here, he doesn’t participate in clubs well from what he knows. Only receiving a shrug from the boy, “I got cleaning duty, that is why.” He answers, holding Y/n hand as usual. Which made Asher annoyed but he doesn’t say, shoving his hand in his pockets and turns his head away. Of course, Tobias notice that which make him smirk but, turned back to his usual “innocent” smile after that. 

“Ah..oh, well why don’t you go home then?” Y/n replies, wanting to get Tobias out of the way before he and the other two goes shopping. Seeing the black-haired frown and looked down, “But I’ve heard you talking about going shopping and all, I wanna join.” He said, sounding sad as he looks up with a frown still on his face. Chiharu, looking at the two before stretching the surface of the straps which connects her bag.

Y/n, not wanting to sound and act like a bad person lets Tobias come with them. Letting out a deep sigh before saying, “Tobias is coming with us then.” He mumbles, feeling like he has to take a younger sibling to where ever he goes. Now the four of them are walking together to the shopping district. The awkward tension was soon over washed by eating delicious desserts, some being cheesecake, mochi, or candied fruits. Chiharu being the one spending all of the money as 5 weeks worth of saving which is 200 dollars became mere 10 dollar bills and some change. Laughing nervously to herself as she looks at her small wallet.

Clearing her throat before putting it away. “Um, I’m getting broke soooo, who gonna pay for our stuff now?” She said with a wide smile, the scratching on the straps fastens. Y/n was about to raise his hand to be the one to do so since he saved some money, a far 120 dollars after saving for a week or two by going through couches for change most of the time. With, help from Tobias’s. But Asher notices him and raise his hand high, “I-i will!” He almost shouted, which got the attention of a passerby who just looked at him and then went on with their business.

That made Tobias crack up, covering his mouth to muffle his laugher. Which earned him glares shot by Asher, returning with a wide grin. “Great! How about the bookstore?” Chiharu suggests, which to the group they agreed. Wandering around to be able to find themself the bookstore, entering the building before being scattered around to check out books, mangas, and stationery items too.

Chiharu going to the romance section, fawning over hot male characters while reading both the book and manga. Tobias on the other hand is not too close nor too far, keeping a close distance as he went through random genres, taking interest in a pen with a hidden knife. Whereas Y/n and Asher talking away, discussing their favourite shows like f/s (favourite shows) and all. This leads to Y/n asking Asher if he wants to come over to watch the new episodes on Saturday which he responds with a, “Yeah! Like absolutely!” 

Chiharu spotting Tobias at the stationary items section, playing with the knife pen, tapping his shoulder. Having his turn his head to her, “What?” He asks, to which she responds, “Asher might have feelings for Y/n.” She said before going off to look at more books. 

“Asher might have feelings for Y/n.”

That was enough to make the black-haired boy pissed, his grip in his right hand became tight. His legs feel weak and gone. Boiling rage is what only exists within him, wide eyes, furrowed brows, and gritted teeth. Not like the slightest bit of thinking someone will take away Y/n. But, it’s a might, a maybe, this is the exact reason why he rather keeps people away from Y/n. Them getting too close and catching feelings for him. 

Which is the reason why he almost beat that kid to death. The thought of them being with Y/n instead of him is not what he wanted, and he won’t let that happen. As his anger still boils, a nauseous feeling emerges, crouching over the commercial shelves. Placing his left hand on his forehead, muttering himself. “I’m going to keep Y/n to myself, no one will get between us.” 

“T-Tobias, your hand is bleeding!” He snapped from his past state and see the cap of the knife pen is off and the blade met with his skin, seeing blood dripping down the floor. Not realizing that he stares at the floor and then his hand. Standing up and loosen his grip around the blade. Hearing noises of footsteps approaching him with a medkit and a mop, taking his hand and cleaning the blood with rubbing alcohol and wrapping it around with bandages.

During the whole process, Tobias feels nothing, his mind only focused on ways to get rid of Asher, his obstacle that is needed to be gone. With his possessive behaviour, and dangerous mood swings and all, stupid doesn’t exist within him. Knowing what to do to rid of the filth that is in his Y/n’s life. 

Feeling a rub on his back, he turns his head to see   
Y/n, comforting him? As he notices his hand is already patched up, he takes Y/n into an embrace, instead of his tight and suffocating one, it is rather, gentle and sweet. Like it emits a heartwarming feeling, and almost like a battery charge if tired from a long day. 

Surprised, Y/n pause for a bit before his arms is wrapped around the black-haired boy. “Is everything alright Toby?” Which the boy nods in response, burying his face on Y/n’s shoulder. Calming down from his upset and nauseous feeling, with him having Y/n in his grasp was enough for all that to disappear. “Can we go home?” Tobias replies with a mutter. To which Y/n agreed, holding his left hand, giving him a warm smile. 

“Oh yeah uhm, can I pay for this? I don’t want it to become a waste.” Tobias asks one of the staff, he had used his shirt to wipe his blood off the blade and put the cap back. To which the staff nods, motioning him to come to the register. Letting go of Y/n and walks to the register. He put the pen on the counter as the staff scans the item and the price appears on the black small screen at the back of the register. Going through his pocket to take out the money for it and gives it. 

The staff finally puts the pen in a little bag and hands it to him, “Be careful with your hand okay little guy?” Tobias doesn’t say anything but nods, taking the bag and walks back to Y/n, holding his hand again. Chiharu was outside, reading one of the 14 romance novels and manga she had to make Asher purchase, giggling over the characters in the book. Asher was beside Chiharu the two already purchased their books from the store, waiting outside for Tobias. Y/n was the first to come back to check on him, now outside with the boy holding his hand. Tobias, hiding his bandaged hand in his pocket.

“Finally we were waiting for you, it’s already getting dark,” Asher said, grabbing his backpack which he had placed on the floor. Nudging Chiharu’s arm with the point of his black leather shoes, getting her attention. “Whaaaatt? I was getting into the best part where the girl divorces her terrible husband to marry the hot and charming birdman!” She said, groaning loudly before stuffing her books back into the paper bag that was given by the staff in the store and pick both the paper bag and her bag. 

“Yeah so, I and Tobias are going to head home early. Sorry about that, he had hurt himself.” Y/n explains to the two, walking past them with a wave of goodbye. When Tobias, passes Asher, he doesn’t have to say that Y/n is mine, get away from him or I’ll kill you, or anything like that. Just a wide, shit-eating grin coming from Tobias before he turns his head and hugs Y/n arm. Pecking his cheek, which to Y/n raise a brow while looking at Tobias, “D-don't do that.” He whispers to the boy, only receiving a laugh from him. 

The two walking away from the shopping area and heads home. Leaving Asher jealous and angry at the fact Tobias was able to get so close to Y/n and all, shoving both of his hand in his pockets. “I will get back at him, yeah..” he said to himself. Lets not forget about Chiharu just yet, looking at Asher with a toothy smile. “You looking sad Ashy, how about we go to a store one late time before we can head home?” She asks, not wanting the fun day to end yet because Y/n and Tobias isn’t here anymore.

Asher replying with a yes before following with a huff. The two walking away from the bookstore, now having to endure the rantings from the girl about the books she is reading. Later on wishing he heads home himself, listening to Chiharu as she explains the plot of one of the book called The Empress or something. 

Tobias and Y/n weren’t too far as doing a couple of turns there and then is all they need to do. “Y/n...” Tobias asks him, to break the silence. Him turning his head once he heard is name, “Yeah?” 

“Promise me that we will be together, forever?” He asks, glancing at the concrete ground of the side wall before looking back Y/n with a genuine smile. Y/n didn’t know there was this side of Tobias, seeing him calm, basically the opposite of his rough and unpredictable nature. He likes that, smiling back at him. “Promise Toby, I promise.” Seeing that Tobias sticks out his pinkie finger, “Pinkie promise on top?” He asks again, which again Y/n said, “Yeah, with pinkie promise on top.” Sticking out his pinkie finger and wraps it around Tobias’s. The two sharing a rather wholesome laugh. Before they finally reaches home. 

Being there just in time to eat dinner and head to bed as usual. To be together forever is actually deeper than what Y/n anticipated. That promise to be the main fuel for Tobias’s future murder drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to show you readers what the characters look like.  
> Tobias: https://pin.it/6owvh6f  
> Asher: https://pin.it/3MOxGT5 (imagine w/o glasses)  
> Chiharu: https://pin.it/4C5GXTx
> 
> And also, should I make a Mastuno brothers x Oc or Mastuno brothers x Male reader?
> 
> And since our characters are now young middle schoolers, once they reach to high school is when bloody murders and straight up gaslighting starts to take place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a hangout with establish the hate between Asher and Tobias. :)

Y/n wakes up to the Saturday's sunlight hitting hit face through his bedroom window. Feeling a cozy and warm feeling inside him, turning his head to see Tobias and reaches down and wraps his hand around the boy's bandaged one gently. Not wanting to press the wound to inflict any pain on his. 

As usual, the boy have his arms wrapped around Y/n's waist, only being the side where his bandaged hand isn't present. Y/n thought to himself of letting his guard down is a bad idea, yeah Tobias is more passive than usual which is a big difference to him. He then look up at the ceiling of his room, only taking a bit to realize Asher is comming over. Before getting anymore excited about bringing over a friend for the first time. He slowly wriggled his way out of Tobias's grasp.

Rolling off the bed and went straight to get everything ready. Although watching f/s (favorite show? Isn't a big deal, it is one for the h/c boy. Now already dressed, while prepping snacks in the kitchen. As again it was his first time bringing a friend over, he made sure everything is perfect. With the snacks to taking out game boards from the dusty but well-lit basement. Y/n was doing all that non stop, his sweet smile just cannot be wiped off his face because of how excited he is.

Carrying a tray with snacks to the living room, placing it on the coffee table. Moving his hand to the side and claps his hand together, dusting it off. It was a lot of work but to him, it is worth it. Y/n's dad came downstairs letting out a heavy yawn, seeing that is song got snacks and everything he raise a brow. "Y/n what is all tha- Ohh it's for that kid Asher." The dad said, answering his question himself. Walking to the kitchen to make himself coffee.

"Yeah dad, and he is coming today!" Y/n replies, taking the remote that was on the couch and turns on the tv. Flipping to the channel where f/s will be aired at and he put the remote down on the coffee table where the snacks are at. Slumping onto the couch behind him, finally relaxing after hours of preparing everything. Doing so first thing he woke up in the Saturday morning.

Looking over to his right is a clear sliding door where he can see his mom reading a book while having a cup of tea in her hand. Seeing his dad open that door and close it behind him, sitting next to his mom. And it seems like they are talking, the clear door blocks Y/n from hearing anything. Good thing the doorbell runged, making him show up and away from the couch and to the door. Turning the locks and then the knob, swinging it open to see Asher. 

“You’re here! Come in come in!” Y/n said, sounding joyful, stepping aside to let the boy in. Asher took the time to look around, noticing the ton of snacks and channel on the tv they will air the f/s. “Woah, you got a awesome place and there is so many snacks!” Y/n letting go of the door and locking it before walking to the couch, motioning Asher to follow.

Asher did and took a seat on the couch, seeing that the show will be coming on at any minute, “Cmon Y/n, it’s almost time for the show!” He called out, seeing Y/n run and quickly sit on the couch. The two are just in time as the tv begins to play a short clip before the show starts, the two share excited whispers. In the duration of watching the show, Asher’s heart is beating rapidly, realizing that he is in the living room alone. Y/n’s parents are outside, and Tobias, presumably still sleeping. 

Seeing that Y/n eyes are glued to the screen, watching the show. He looks down, seeing his hand is close to Y/n’s, his face becomes warm, placing his hand on his face to feel the warmth spread. His hand scoots closer to Y/n’s bit by bit, and in his mind is batting a whole war on wether he should hold his hand or not. The tips of his fingers brushed again the smooth and s/c fingers, wrapping his fingers around Y/n’s. 

Asher blush slowly fades away but to only become a straight up tomato when Y/n brings his hand closer to his and hold it. Humming a short tune while watching the tv, leaving the poor boy a red mess. Letting out a deep sigh, not to loud nor quiet but, enough to remove the pent up stress within him. He became comfortable as he went back on watching the show. 

Sound of a door creaking fills the empty hall up stairs and small thumps coming from the stairs. Following with a yawn and groan, approaching the couch. With the arms propped on the top of the backrest, Tobias leans in between the two, glancing down at their hands together and shot his head to Asher, “What are you doing?” He asks which interrupted them watching the show and the cute little handholding. Y/n letting go as he turns his head to Tobias, “Oh, you’re awake, finally!” Before Asher would ask what he is doing here, he realized that he lives here too. 

He sighs, missing the handholding already, and the peace of handholding with Y/n. “You two watching f/s huh?” Tobias would say, stand up and walk around the couch, in between Asher and Y/n before sitting in the middle of the two. Purposely separating them, at first it was a little awkward but Y/n cleared that up by playing board games once the f/s ended. 

Pass time to once the show ended, playing an ending song following as the show is stopped and Y/n taking out the board games, Asher helped himself with the snacks, taking a bag of chips. On the other hand Tobias next to Y/n, looking at the games, then turning he head to Asher with the same grin from yesterday when he went back home with Y/n.

Making Asher grip onto the chip bag tightly and gets off his seat on the couch, wanting to punch the annoying brat’s face, he fist up his hand. He wants to land a hit, only to be stopped by the terrible timing. Y/n turns his head with a game board in his hand, forcing Asher to let go his hand and do and odd pose. Making Tobias snicker at all this and Y/n confused. 

“Well, I got a game!” Y/n said, ignoring all that. Placing the game on the floor and opens the lid seeing that there are missing pieces rummaging through the slim box to see that it isn’t there. Usually he can find those missing pieces by going back to the basement and look at jars which contains game board pieces. Which his mother put them there if she found them laying on the ground or anywhere. “Ok, you two stay right here, I’m going to find the pieces of the game.” Y/n told them two, not wanting this special day to be over yet to missing game pieces.

Standing up from the floor and runs off, trying to be quick as possible. As his foot steps begins to fade away, Tobias turned his head to Asher, with a disgusted expression, “Ew, why are you getting close with Y/n...?” He said, the venom in his words can be almost felt by Asher, cocking his brows. “Why does that matter, he held my hand back so he wa-“

“Don’t bother and stay away from him, he doesn’t deserve a piece of shit like you...” Tobias interrupted the boy, going as far as cursing at him to make his words and himself intimidating. It only made Asher more upset upon hearing it, his hand clenched into a fist once again, and his teeth grits in anger. “Shut up! Y/n will leave you for someone else. And he and I will be together forever.” He replies, unexpectedly saying the one thing Tobias feared the most. “N-no, that’ll never ever happen. Y/n loves me, and I love him!” He shouted angrily before punching Asher in the stomach.

Asher wraps his arm around his stomach, groaning in pain before being tackled by Tobias, his back thuds onto the ground. His face meeting harsh punches by him, having to bring his arm up to block the hits. Instead on reacting like Y/n, begging Tobias to stop, he fights back. Pushing Tobias away from him, the push was hard which made him fall behind. Asher wasting no time and hold Tobias from the white baggy shirt, pulling the boy close to him with a smile. 

“You afraid that it’s the truth? Y/n never liked you anyways, who would like someone who so clingy and annoying. “ Asher said, wanting to push Tobias more further. He tried to punch him with his bandaged hand only it to be caught by him. He pressed the bandaged wound, earning a scream from Tobias. The cut hadn’t heal yet and it stings every single time when he accidentally apply pressure on it.

Trashing his body around just to make Asher let go of his hand. A perfect hit landed on boy above him in the guts by his knees. “GAaH!” He yelled, letting go of the bandaged hand and holds his stomach for a bit. His grip on the shirt tightens, calming himself down before punching Tobias in the face. His head snaps to the side as he only let out a groan, the hits not affecting much as Asher thought it would. 

Seeing that it annoyed him, he let go of the shirt and pushed Tobias onto the ground, using both of his hand to punch him left and right, and left and right. Tobias knowing that he is at a disadvantage, let the punches land on him, not bothering to defend himself. Just pained groans and huffs is to be heard from him. The feeling in Asher after he stopped punching Tobias feels empty, no revenge was fulfilled to him. Like, he’s not begging for it to stop, nor putting up a fight, he just...stood there taking it all. 

To Asher it was weird, standing up from the ground and the slightly bruised and bloodied Tobias. Sitting up which his hand on his head and bandaged one resting on his leg. Taking the time to let the pain wash away before he look up at him, with a smirk. “You not bad but, you not stronger than him.” He said. Leaving the boy confused at who Tobias is referring to, feeling rather weirded out by him. 

Awkwardly dusting himself off and wiped off the blood coming from a small cut on his lip with a napkin that is next to the snacks on the coffee table. Throwing it away in a trash bin shortly after. Just in time Y/n is back, with the game pieces, Tobias got off the floor and walked away without saying anything. As he passed Asher, he place a hand on his shoulder before muttering in his ear, “We’ll have lots of fun.” Before letting go and went back upstairs. Covering his face to avoid Y/n questioning about the bruises and blood coming out of his nose.

Not wanting to ruin Asher’s relationship with Y/n just yet. To him it is weird, but something he can quiet say about it. Looking at Tobias until he couldn’t see him anymore, turning his attention back to Asher and walks to him with a smile. “Guess it is me and you then.” He said before going on his knees and set up the games. Asher getting on his knees too, glancing at Y/n while he finished stetting it all up. Despite the small fight with Tobias, he felt at ease just by looking at Y/n.

The two spend most of the time playing multiple board games, making small bets and Asher making jokes along the way. And of course him laughing to those jokes, while the two were playing the game,   
Y/n had finally won a game against Asher, throwing his arms up in the air cheering for his win. 

“Finally!” Y/n exclaims, his whole body is relaxed as the same smile on his face still remains there. Feeling proud of himself, Asher laughs in response, “Guess I lose.” Saying in a sad-like tone. “Now you have to eat something...spicy!” He replies, having to think for a bit to come up with a bet.

“Pffft, that’s easy I can handle it all.” Asher said leaning his back against the while sitting on the floor. Crossing his arms with his toothy grin, looking at Y/n as he sees the boy stand up and head to the kitchen. He rose a brow before he gets up from the floor and comes to the kitchen, looking out at the clear sliding doors, he could see Y/n’s parents engaging in a deep conversation before pausing to notice him before Y/n’s mom waves at Asher and his dad holding a book lift it up with a smile before the two went back with talking.

Probably it’s about the book but never mind that. He goes to the kitchen, seeing Y/n combining various spices and hot sauces. Seeing that the bowl became a clump reddish brown substance, making Asher face scrunch up by the sight of it. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked, not trying to avoid doing Y/n’s bet but the looks of the “hot sauce” in the bowl.  
Y/n shaking his head, “It doesn’t look all that good but, it is super super spicy. Me and Tobias made it together in winter and our mouths swelled for two whole weeks!”

He said, laughing to himself as he remembered those days. Finishing up the “hot sauce” and puts a spoon in it. He hold the bowl and hands it to Asher with a wide grin, “All done! Try itttt.” He added, while the boy grabbed the bowl, looking at it carefully before moving the bowl around to get a better look at the substance which is called hot sauce or, the hottest sauce in the world. The burning smell hits his nose, nervously gulping down, he grab the spoon and scoops it up. 

The burning smell is almost overwhelming, sticking his tongue out, it was visibly shaking and it backs out every time it went too close to the sauce. “I can’t do it!” Asher said, shaking his head. Y/n pouts, looking at him with a pleading expression, “Pretty pleaseee? I will let you keep most of the snacks we have?” He begs, it being enough for the silver-headed boy to take it on. Seeing his expression made his heart flutter, shoving the hot sauce in his mouth, not wanting to waste any time to swallow it. 

Now heaving, the burning sensation quickly flares up, making him fan his mouth over and over. “I-it’s soo hot! Hot hot hot!” Asher almost yelled, which leads to Y/n giggling, he quickly went on and grabbed a glass and milk from the fridge, pouring it in the cup and gives it to Asher. To which he grabbed the glass and chugged the milk down in one go, it only helped the burning decrease by a little. It expanding onto his lips, increasing the hot and fiery pain. Making him panic more as well, instead of it being a fun little and daring bet, it became chaos.

Asher lips swelling and his whole mouth burning while as Y/n tries to put ice over his mouth, soon putting it all on a bag and cover it that way. Feeding him an ice on top of that, it succeeds in cooling down the burning sensation. Asher slumps over the kitchen counter, completely exhausted from the fiery chaos. Y/n, rubbing his bad, feeling bad about all of this, “I’m sorry Asher.” He said, with Asher responding with, “Nono, it’s cool man.” 

Y/n’s dad opened up the clear sliding doors and   
poked his out, it seems like he heard some loud yelling, gushing of water, and such. “You boys alright ?” He asked, looking at the two who is still in the kitchen. Both of them said yes together, hearing the sliding door now closed, they let out a heavy sigh. Glancing at each other, a burst of laughter came out of them, Y/n held his stomach while Asher lightly banged on the counter. Soon it dies down, both letting out a heavy sigh after their laugh before looking at the clock. 

“Aw it’s almost time for you to go home.” Y/n said with a huff. “Well...can I help you clean before I leave?” Asher ask, rubbing the back of his head with a light shrug. “Really? I will very much appreciate it.” He replied, both sharing a smile to each other as they head to the kitchen and picked up all of the game boards. Making sure all of the game pieces are there in each of the boxes before moving on with trash on the floor and on the tray, picking those up and throw it in the trash can. 

The two having to just wash the bowl of the hot sauce, spoon, and glass that was for the milk. Despite it can be easily done by one person, the two had fun spending time together with the small pile of dishes. Both drying their hand once finished. “It was fun hanging with you Y/n, let’s do that again sometimes okay?” Asher said, with another smile to which Y/n nods yes too, “Of course! You are really fun.” He replies.

Asher heading to the door as Y/n follows, unlocking it and opening the door for Asher letting him leave. He waves goodbye to him as he does the same. The two said goodbye to each other before Asher going his separate ways. He then closed the door and locked it, giggling to himself as he first opened the clear sliding doors to his parents, with a huge smile. “Today was the best day ever, we watched shows, play games, Asher tried the hot sauce, and then we cleaned up but, it was so much fun!” h/n quickly summarized his whole day before not holding in his uncontrollable laughter before closing the sliding door and went up the stairs and into his room. 

He sees Tobias laying on the bed and flopped onto the bed next to him. Seeing that there was some yellow marks on his face, of course he doesn’t know the cause of it so he brushed it off. Before he went on the same ranting like he did to his parents, Tobias suddenly sits up, awake from his nap, looking at Y/n. “Hey Y/n, what do you think of Asher?” He stared at him with a quiet gaze, “He is a really nice guy! He is also nice and friendly, really cool to talk to!” He went on and on to talk about him before Tobias usually interrupt by saying, “Do you think he is a bad person?” 

Y/n raise a brow before shaking his head, “I’ve never though about that, why is that?” Tobias stopped any further discussion of that topic by simply saying, “Eh, no reason.” Before planting another kiss on Y/n’s cheek with a grin. It made him blush lightly, holding the cheek he had received the kiss from. “D-don’t do that.” To only hear a quiet laugh from the black-haired boy. “Oh we will be together forever.” He mumbles to himself with a wide grin. Thank god Y/n didn’t heard him as he just tilted his head to the side, he smiles and ruffles Tobias’s head. 

And that was the first step to Tobias’s path to his first murder.


End file.
